TRUE LOVE
by michelle22
Summary: This is a story about Rory and Jess. Rory tells her feelings to jess in letters. How will Jess react? Jess writes back and sends them with a surprise. What will happen when they get the letters? Will there be hope for this couple to see each other again a
1. i love you forever

Title: Thoughts Parings: It's a rory jess poem but its 1 person 1 chapter 1 person next saying their feelings.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: This is a story about Rory and Jess. Rory tells her feelings to jess in letters. How will Jess react? Jess writes back and sends them with a surprise. What will happen when they get the letters? Will there be hope for this couple to see each other again and be together again? Read and find out. Review  
  
Regrets Rory's POV  
  
I'm in my room listing to NSYNC* This I promise you (don't ask me why but it reminds me of my one true love), Jess, while listening to this song I write a letter to him telling him the whole truth. The whole truth.  
  
Dear Jess,  
  
I lost you, my love months ago. I wish I said something when you told me you loved me. I wish I could of done something to make you stay. I wanted you to stay so badly. I love you Jess. I always have and always will. I wish I could of showed you how much I cared. I love you so much. I wish u were here. I wish I could hold you and kiss you passionately. I wish you could see me now. I have short hair. I go to Yale like I was before. I miss you so much. I wish there was a way to have you back in my life. I wish I could talk to you about all the books I have read. I tried to read Hemmingweigh again. I started to read it, then I stopped when I started to remember you. Dodger I love you so much. You're my love and my life. Will you ever forgive me? Will you ever come back to me and love me again. Can't you forget our fights? Forget Dean. Forget all the bad things and remember the good things. Please remember our first kiss at Sookie's Wedding. Remember how we decided to be together on the bridge, on our bridge. Remember how nervous we were to kiss in Luke's apartment. Remember everything that happened between us. I wish you could of told me what was the matter that night at Kyle's party. I wish you didn't walk away. I know the fight wasn't your fault. I know you didn't mean anything that night. I'm sorry for everything I did. Jess I love you. I hope when u read this you will rethink everything and maybe decide to come back to me. I love you forever.  
~Rory  
  
As I sit here wondering what to do with this letter all I can think about is Jess and how my love for him has never stopped and never will. So that's it. That's my decision. I'm giving the letter to luke to send to jess. 


	2. don't blame yourself

Dear Rory,  
  
Hey its me Jess. I have missed you a lot lately. I got your letter just today. I regret not staying after I told you that I love you. I still do. I'm sorry for all the hurt I've caused you and maybe some day you can forgive me. I've changed a lot sense you last saw me. I have a little bit longer hair. I have my own apartment. I have a job. I have a cell phone. I also got my GED at a community college. I have become more responsible. The only reason why I changed was for you. I love you so much and I want to be with you. I've caught up on my reading, I wish you could be here with me to discuss it. I have a dream now, I want to work at a newspaper or magazine and write there about books. I want to be something. Thank you for showing me why I have to work so hard. I know none of this can ever make up for what I did to you. I hope someday I can prove to you that'll I'll never leave you. There is a chance I'm going to be seeing you soon. My mom is getting married. Luke probably told you about the wedding being in Stars Hollows. Well, she wants me to walk her down the asile. Maybe I'll see you there. I hope your doing good at Yale. I hope your happy. Im really sorry about not staying or waiting for an answer. You shouldn't even be the one apologizing. I should, I'm the one who left you. Don't blame yourself, Rory. I love you, you are my life. My dream life is to have that job and be a great husband to you and maybe a great father.  
  
Before I go I wanted to let you know something. The first time I left, I'm sorry I should have told you this but, the real reason I left was because my father came to visit me and he wanted me to come visit him, well live with him in California. I'm sorry I didn't have the guts to tell you. I hope you can give me, us another chance. Well I hope to see you soon. Here's my cell phone number: 401-421-0001. Call me sometime, or I'll see you soon. I love you.  
Love Always,  
Your One and Only Dodger 


	3. true love book

Smile1: Thank you for your reviews. The next few chapters I will show it in dialogue (aka normal style). It would have been a little too hard to go with it that way for this chapter. I have a plan, I think. So I hope you like.  
  
Dear Jess,  
  
As you can already tell by the address on the envelope, it's me Rory. So, I'm sorry for not being there, that is at the wedding. I just couldn't handel it, seeing you again. I was scared...scared that if I saw you again and we got back together you would leave me again. Jess, I wouldn't be able to handel that. I really do love you a lot. Right now you probably hate me and never want to speak to me. I'm sorry Jess.  
So how was the wedding? I heard about Mom and Luke. I guess their dating now. My mom told me she saw this book in your bag, something about true love. Can I borrow that after you? I really need help in that area. I think I may have found my prince charming, but I'm scared Jess. I'm scared if I tell him, he'll leave me and I'll never see him again. Hey, knowing me my true love probably is right in front of my face. I'm just too blind to see him.  
Well, I guess that's it for this letter. Maybe someday I will see you again and it'll be different. Well write back sometime. I love you.  
  
Love Always,  
Rory Gilmore  
  
P.S. I still have the same number as  
before. Note: Just too let you all know; there is going to be a change in some of the next couple of chapters. This will be almost like the show except for the part with Jess leaving. There will be dialogue. I hope this story is going by better than the other ones. If you have any suggestions, I'm listening. Please R&R 


	4. Turn Around

Ok so here it goes. I'm back finally!!! This chapter was really hard too write I didn't know which way to turn. I hope you like it read and review.  
  
Note: By the way I'm looking for someone to read and correct my chapters. Anyone interested?  
  
Here it goes:  
  
Rory's POV  
  
Today's an interesting day for me. Today would have been three years of knowing Jess Maraino. He was and still is my one true love. I have been writing him letters showing him my true feelings for the past two months. I don't know if it was the right way to tell him everything, but I did and I don't regret it. But today is going to be a different day then others. Today is the day I am going to call Jess and talk to him for the first in three months.  
  
Lorilie: Rory, sweetie ready to go to Luke's?  
  
Rory: Yes mom I'll be there in a minute.  
  
Lorilie: Ok sweets.  
  
(Rory gets up and walks to her dresser to get her purse and cell phone.)  
  
(Luke's Ten Minutes Later)  
  
Lorilie: Lukey, your best customers are here.  
  
Luke: Goodmorning ladies, what can I get for you two?  
  
Lorilie: A cup of coffee and two chocolate chip pancakes.  
  
Rory: A cup of coffee and permission to bring Jess back to Stars Hollows.  
  
Lorilie: Rory hun, are you feeling ok?  
  
Rory: Yes mom, I haven't felt better. I'm sorry I have kept this from you for so long but, me and Jess have been writing each other for the past couple of weeks and I have decided to call him and ask him to move back here or near here. All I want is both of your permissions so I can do it. Please Mom. I love him a lot.  
  
Lorilie: Sweetie, I dunno.  
  
Rory: Luke?  
  
Luke: It's fine with me as long as he dosen't start trouble as he use too.  
  
Lorilie: Luke your ok with this?  
  
Luke: Yes I am Lorilie if you can't tell already Lorilie she loves him and I'm not going to stop her if she really dose.  
  
Rory: Yea Mom. This once can you forgive Jess and try to get along with him? I know you have had problems with him in the past but I really do love him and I really do believe he has changed.  
  
Lorilie: For you Rory, I'll try my hardest to forgive him. (She turns her head to Luke) And you, you better make sure that nephew of yours doesn't break my only child's heart.  
  
(Luke nods and goes to take other people's orders)  
  
Rory: Well Mom I guess I'll see you at home later. Wish me luck. If you need me call me.  
  
(Rory exits the diner. When Rory has left Luke walks back over to Lorilie)  
  
Luke: You do know he's back right?  
  
Lorilie: Yea. But I'm guessing she dosen't.  
  
Luke: Are you mad?  
  
Lorilie: No it'll just have some getting use too. Besides he can't be that bad if he's related to you.  
  
(Luke smiles) (The gazebo (sp??)  
  
(Rory is dialing the number. It rings and a familiar voice picks up.)  
  
Jess: This better be good.  
  
Rory: Hi, Jess.  
  
Jess: Rory, hi...how are you?  
  
Rory: I'm doing fine. I'm at Yale. I miss you Jess.  
  
Jess: Yea well...I miss you too. I was wondering was everything, in the letters, the truth because if it was I'm ready to be there for you as long as you want me there.  
  
Rory: God Jess. Of course I want you here with me. I love you so much. I need you here with me. I want you here with me.  
  
Jess: I was hoping you would say that.  
  
Rory: What do you mean by that?  
  
Jess: Turn around.  
  
(Rory slowly turns around to see jess only three steps away from her) 


End file.
